


Never Said Yes

by xtricks



Series: Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kink bingo square: consent play</p></blockquote>





	Never Said Yes

He’d lain his life in Jack’s hands like an old shirt. Valued it less but Jack had taken him up on the unspoken dare, picked up what he’d thrown away and made something of it; snipped and stitched and tailored Ianto to fit. Ianto didn’t have words for what was happening, and could only wait to see the shape Jack would make of him.

But he’d never said yes.

It didn’t seem important, with Lisa dying on the ground and his trousers soaked in blood, with Jack’s gun in his face and the rage in his eyes. Then the suspension, the days of isolation when only Jack had spoken to him and only to order him to task. His obedience was enough, surely. The ties he wore, the shirts he bought, the trousers tight across his arse for Jack’s pleasure. That was enough, surely.

Hands and mouth, every inch of his skin given in service. Ianto's obedience, the turn of his head, the 'sir' on his lips. The ache of concrete on his knees as he knelt, the feel of a gun in his hands as he faced down monsters at Jack's shoulder. He was the dogsbody, the attache with élan, the good soldier with never a word of compliant. What need was there for yes?

Jack said no, finally.

Because he was a cruel man but not a rapist. He was a smart man but not a mind reader (most of the time). If Ianto could not say yes, Jack would say no. He didn't want a slave, no matter how skilled. He might torture prisoners but he didn't fuck them. Ianto could erase lives, dismember corpses, blackmail, shoot, fight -- he wasn't mute. He had a tongue in his head and it was for more than sucking cock. Yes was a short word. It was an easy word. They'd gone long enough without it. It meant the world. 

Yes meant _yes_ , all Ianto had to do was say it.

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo square: consent play


End file.
